Tomohisa Asou
|Ocupación = Seiyū |Rol = Nick |Cumpleaños = 13 de Mayo |Edad = 68 |Imagen = Thumb}}Tomohisa Asō (麻生智久, Asou Tomohisa) Nacido el 13 de Mayo 1946 en la Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón. Es un Seiyū Veterano afiliado a Aoni Production. En el anime de Ataque a los Titanes, él interpreta la voz del Nick. Voces Interpretadas *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ (TV) como Shop Employee (ep 5) *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! (OVA) como Department Head's Assistant (ep 5) *Allison & Lillia (TV) como Aures (ep 9); Waiter (ep 23) *Aria the Animation (TV) como Ai's father (ep 1) *Aria the Origination (TV) como Baked potato seller (ep 2) *Ashita no Kibō -Kanashimi yo Arigatō: Takae Tsuneo Monogatari- (pelicula) *Baccano! (TV) como Old man (ep 2); Tony *Bakuman. 2 (TV) como Chief Editor Ibaraki *Battle Spirits: Shōnen Toppa Bashin (TV) como Driver; Striker's father *Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes (TV) como Shopkeeper (ep 15) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) como Beck *Beyblade (TV) como Johan *Binbou Shimai Monogatari (TV) como Kyou's english teacher (ep 7); Old man at market (ep 10) ; realtor (ep 5); *Sales departament man (eps 9-10) *Birdy the Mighty (OVA) como Old man *Black Cat (TV) como Shin *Black Jack (OVA) como Volunteer (ep 7) *Blue Gender (TV) como Medical Doctor *Blue Gender: The Warrior (pelicula) como Pilot A *Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 (TV) como Maceo Henderson; Meisio *Corpse Princess (TV) como Ooyatsuka (ep 10) *Croisée in a Foreign Labyrinth - The Animation (TV) como Edgar *Cross Game (TV) como Kikuji Asami (ep 19) *Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier (TV) como Dr. Dracula (ep 31) *Dai Yamato Zero-go (OVA) como X-4 *Daigunder (TV) como Dr. Hajime *Dennō Coil (TV) como Densuke; Isako's uncle (eps 24-25) *Digimon Fusion (TV) como DeathMeramon (ep 7) *Dragon Ball GT (TV) como Old Man (ep 50) *Dragon Ball Z (TV) como Jiisan (ep 253); PuiPui (ep 220–222); Watchman (ep 280) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) como Clothing Salesman (ep 68); Hospital Doctor (eps 19-20) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 11: Bio-Broly como Scientist B *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (TV) como Announcer *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) como Shopkeeper (eps 1, 39) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) como Engineer (ep 33) *Gad Guard (TV) como Mochi *Gatchaman (OVA) como Doctor B (ep 1) *Gegege no Kitarō (TV 5/2007) como Deputy mayor (ep 10); Kyoukotsu (ep 29); Old Man (ep 72); Section Manager (ep *91) *Gin-iro no Olynssis (TV) como Captain (ep 4) *Gintama (TV) como Head of Editting (ep 100) *Glass Fleet (TV) como Maconnais (eps 1-2) *Glass Mask (TV 2/2005) como Director Sawaki (ep 16) *Golden Boy (OVA) como Salaryman A (ep 3) *Grappler Baki (OVA) como Assistant *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor (TV) como Luggnagg de Krumeggnic (ep 19); Yohei Onuma (6 episodes) *Hakaba Kitarō (TV) como Doctor (ep 3) *Hakushaku to Yōsei (TV) como Major (ep 2) *Haunted Junction (TV) como Voice from TV *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (movie) como Scavenger *Hijikata Toshizo: Shiro no Kiseki (OVA) como Shinsengumi Soldier C *Ichigo 100% (TV) como Toyosaburou (eps 23-24) *Inazuma Eleven (TV) como Furukabu; Onigawara Gengorou *Inazuma Eleven GO (TV) como Furukabu *Intrigue in the Bakumatsu - Irohanihoheto (TV) como Magozou Saiga (eps 3-4) *Inuyasha (TV) como Headman (ep 55); Old man *Jing: King of Bandits (TV) como Cognac (ep 1) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA) como Vagrant (ep 4) *Kaikan Phrase (TV) como doctor (eps 41, 43); Kenzou Nomura (7 episodes) *Kaiketsu Zorori (TV) como Old Fighter (ep 2); Pirate (ep 7) *Kaleido Star (TV) como Director *Kiba (TV) como Hiram (ep 5); Morocco (ep 7); Morris; Sage 4 (eps 4, 8); Steward (ep 3) *Kiddy Grade (TV) como Buchholz; Commanding Officer Lyall; Committee Member C; Control Tower Officer; Lanceman; *Mad Bad Bull; Security Chief (ep 1); Shumee *Kiddy Grade -Ignition- (PELICULA 1) como Buchholz *Kiddy Grade -Maelstrom- (PELICULA 2) como Commanding Officer Lyall *Kiddy Grade -Truth Dawn- (PELICULA 3) como Buchholz *Kinnikuman Nisei - Ultimate Muscle (TV) como Pashango *Kinnikuman Nisei - Ultimate Muscle 2 (TV) como Dr. Bombe Jr.; Pashango *Kuso Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy (TV) como Old farmer (ep 1); Resistance man (ep 13) *Landlock (OVA) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (OVA) *Macross Frontier (TV) como Old man (eps 15, 25); Vice Chief (eps 12-13); Voice (ep 22) *Makeruna! Makendo (OVA) como Obake *Marmalade Boy (TV) como Nishida *MegaMan Maverick Hunter X: The Day of Sigma (OVA) como Dr. Light *Melty Lancer (OVA) como Professor *Metropolis (PELICULA) *Millennium Actress (PELICULA) *Mobile Suit Gundam - The Movie Trilogy as Guevil (EDICION ESPECIAL) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (TV) como David Carnegie *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed C.E.73: Stargazer (ONA) como Nostravich; Suited Man (ep 1) *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny (TV) como Logos; Pilot (recap ep.; ep 48); Priest (ep 14); Sato Group pilot (ep 6) *Mokke (TV) como Kaoru's grandfather (ep 18) *Mononoke (TV) como Executive (eps 10, 12) *Monster (TV) como Buchner *My-HiME (TV) como Searrs Foundation Director (ep 12) *Nakoruru (OVA) como Elder *New Cutey Honey (OVA) como Man (eps 5-8) *New Fist of the North Star (OVA) *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) como Eye *One Piece (TV) como Bon Chari Shopkeeper (ep 391); Captain (ep 1); Doctor Nakō; Louis Arnote (eps 070, 078); *Mayor (ep 453); Rokuroshi (ep 215); Stevie *One Piece Episode of Nami: Kōkaishi no Namida to Nakama no Kizuna (Especial) como Dr. Nako *Onmyou Taisenki (TV) como Construction Chief Nankai; Enoki no Sanemaro; Kaede no Daikaku; Tannin (Principal of *Riku's class); Villager *Orphen: The Revenge (TV) como Jiji *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (TV) como Knight *Paranoia Agent (TV) (eps 12-13) *Phi-Brain - Puzzle of God (TV) como Genius Okudera (ep 1) *Please Teacher! (TV) como Live broadcaster (ep 12) *Pokemon Advance (TV) como Old Man (ep 139); Sebastian (eps 110-111) *Princess Arete (PELICULA) como Elder Counsellor *Princess Nine (TV) como Kojima; Sebastian; Tatsu; Yanagida *Pumpkin Scissors (TV) como Mione *Rave Master (TV) como Georco *Real Drive (TV) como Hakusui Arai (ep 15) *Restol, The Special Rescue Squad (Korean TV) como Victor *Romeo and the Black Brothers (TV) como Old Man A (ep 6) *Romeo × Juliet (TV) como Cerimon *Run=Dim (TV) como George B. Ōhashi *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) como Old Knight (Elsa's Father) *Sailor Moon S (TV) como Judge (ep 114) *Sailor Moon S Movie: Hearts in Ice como Announcer *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (TV) como Director (ep 175); Kengo Ibuki (ep 183); Teacher (ep 174) *Sailor Moon SuperS (TV) como Balloon Vender (ep 146); Furuo (ep 147) *Sailor Moon SuperS Plus - Ami's First Love (special) como Teacher *Saint Seiya Omega (TV) como Dr. Asamori *Saiyuki (TV) como Outo *Saiyuki Gunlock (TV) como Innkeeper Token *Sakura Wars: The Movie como Wise Men Staff *Samurai Champloo (TV) como Seishiro Momoi (ep 10) *Sentimental Journey (TV) como manager (ep 2) *Sgt. Frog (TV) como President (ep 24) *Shaman King (TV) como Aimori (ep 48); Larch Dirac (X-Laws) *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) como Ukon *Sonic X (TV) como Alfred Butler (ep 10); Chief of Police; E-101 Beta; E-51 (ep 6); Froggy; The President *Space Pirate Captain Herlock The Endless Odyssey (OVA) como Chief of Police; Man in Black *Step Up Love Story (OVA) como Takeshi Yabuki (ep 3) *Stratos 4 (TV) como Inquisitor *Sugar: A Little Snow Fairy (TV) como Farmer C (ep 16) *Sylvanian Families (OVA) como Cream Neko Otōsan (Rossetti Keats) *Tetsujin 28th (TV) como Kogarashi (ep 7) *(The) Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (TV) como Scholar 1 (ep 13) *Those Who Hunt Elves (TV) como Shef (ep 1) *To Love-Ru (TV) como Alien B (ep 17); Clerk (ep 22); Honekawa-sensei (5 episodes) *Tokyo Pig (TV) como Bandit; Buta-papa; Cook; Dragon; Fisherman; God; Grandfather; Gura Gura President; Priest; Shopowner; Uncle *Trigun (TV) como Steward (ep 4) *Valvrave the Liberator (TV) como ARUS Captain (eps 3, 6) *Wan Wan Serebu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin (TV) como Takuzou Kimura *Windy Tales (TV) como Manager (ep 12) *X (TV) como Man (ep 7) *YAT Anshin! Uchu Ryokou 2 (TV) como Professor Note *Yu-Gi-Oh! (TV 1/1998) como Manager (ep 9) *Zoids (TV) como Master *Zone of the Enders (TV) como Dantes *Ataque a los Titanes como Nick Navegación Categoría:Seiyū